


Playful Words

by Ereri_Freak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Prince Eren Yeager, Smut, ereri, queen Levi, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Freak/pseuds/Ereri_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know how you said you might as well marry me?" I turned my head backwards so I could see Levi, as he nodded his head, his cheeks dusting a slight pink, "If I ever need to become king, and that's still a big if, well, I'll need a queen."</p><p>"What are you trying to get at, brat?" although he tried to keep still, I could feel him squirming underneath me, and his ears were turning red.</p><p>"Promise me, that when the time is right, no matter where I am, what I am, promise me that you'll be my queen."</p><p>I heard a soft chuckle, and then as his fingers traced along my lips, he spoke again, his voice quiet, "Of course, my king."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to she who has stuck with me to the end, I wanted to thank you. You've been through so much this past year, yet you stayed strong.

A/N: Okay, so I know that this should actually be Levi, but instead, he fit the distant roll better than living in the poor area. Sorry for any confusion, but this is in Eren's POV.

-

I was at the bookstore, searching around for the book my friend, Armin, had suggested for me to read over the summer. Words hated me, and I hated them, but I thought I might as well pick up at least one novel before I die.

My fingers brushed across the side of a book, short lace crossing around the spine, and faded wording on the back.

If you were wondering, I was at the library in the low end of town, where I lived, the books were all old and handed down from the high class cities, once they were almost falling apart and worn by the many hands of children.

I didn't like it here, it felt old and creepy, nobody ever was at the front desk.

I was the only one here at this time of day, and it was quiet, it caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up, I wanted to get out of here.

I grabbed the book that had caught my attention, forgetting the purpose of my being here, and walked out briskly. Places like this, all abandoned, everything was a take and grab, they were almost in ashes either way.

As I examined the small book, faded purple lettering over the light blue covering, white lace wrapping around the spine.

It was in pretty good shape, seeing that it came from the dump. Almost a literal dump.

I had an education, very little, only up to seventh grade when my parents left and I was left broken and dirt poor. I only paid for an occasional warm shower from the public baths, my yearly ID renewal, and clothes. I did keep a fair amount of food stashed away in my trashed house, most of it being either stolen or coming from a friend, not often would I waste my money on something that you'd buy and lose immediately.

Public transit, the only way I would get around the small town, nobody owned a car. There were plenty of thieves and filthy beggars that I knew. Some of which I had grown up with.

Armin had won scholarships to the three two years he's been in college, but Mikasa and I couldn't afford such a luxury, let alone our personal hygiene. If we needed something, and we had no money left, we'd steal it. It was common for people like us to be forced into taking things, many of the little we had, and of course, nobody cared.

You had the option to join the army, live up the city a while, not that high, but all your expenses were to be paid ahead of time, you just show them your ID and you get mostly everything for free, take away fees for breaking the law or your house fines.

I only knew one person who took that route, but she didn't make it back alive. It was fairly dangerous if you qualify for the upfront battles, otherwise you'd stay behind during missions and keep everything in check back at the HQ.

Mikasa was leaning toward joining, but I refused to let her go, she'd have a good chance at survival, but I couldn't risk it. Not once.

Armin was on his absolute edge as everyone he knew took the better life, to risk their lives for almost nothing. But they didn't care, anything was probably better than this lifestyle.

Trying to avoid glares from the other townspeople who lived nearby, I hurried up my pace as I walked back the route I'd take every day to get back home. If you could call it home, that is.

Okay, fine, I had a slight black mark in my records, so I guess you could consider me famous. I had a possibility of killing the governor, back when I was rich and lived a life of luxury, but I was set down here, I didn't really mind.

I had my reasons, along with everyone else I knew, who despised the government as much as we all did, although none of us were strong enough to face the problem head on, such as killing off our problem. Always worked like a charm.

That wasn't the real reason as to why everyone disapproved of me, they were all thankful enough to me and my team who assisted in the assassination, but they directed their attention to my past comrades. I didn't really mind, I didn't want my face known throughout the whole city, people would pay anymore for my talents if they knew how low I really was.

I sold my body, it kept me on my feet as the government taxed me with all the stupid ass fines, making me lose every bit of sanity I had left.

I felt no more pain, although the initial shock of it every time, no matter how many times I had done it, but there was no aftermath, well, hardly any.

I stumbled across the back door to the small housing space I was using, and slipped off my shoes while opening the book.

The space was fairly clean, saying that the rest of the area is filth. I move around every five months or so to a new location so nobody would directly point my exact location down; at least not for long.

I lived alone, Mikasa was three blocks away, and Armin lived on campus currently. He used to live with me though, when we were still in high school, living the stupid and half ignorant life

His room stayed intact wherever I went, incase he felt like visiting during a break or something. Both of which he chose to skip.

The beginning paragraph had gotten me hooked deep in the author's life immediately.

This story wasn't fiction, nor a auto biography. More like what the author had thought about life as a kid, and as his perception progressed as he grew. It stated that he was 26 now, six years older than me. His chapter breaks always had a note slipped in the middle, explaining more on his point.

 _'As a kid, I was forced the know the truth, all of what this town hides from curious eyes, and I met a brat who was too pure for his own good. Cute, was all I could think, hoping his life would stay that way.'_ I paused, entering my bedroom with the sleeping bag shoved in the dusty corner; instead of a bed, I took around a sleeping bag, I could also shove some of my possessions into it. Not everything though, so I ended up leaving a lot of memories behind.

_'But a few years back, there was a murder at the governor's house. I later found that the same brat was the cause of this, it disturbed many around me, but I felt nothing. Nothing changed, I realize how cold and stiff I really am. I haven't heard of the brat's whereabouts anymore since five years ago, when I believe was when the senator and governor was killed, not that it was a bad thing, though.'_

So he'd heard of me, and seen me before, yet I couldn't put a face to these words, nor a name for that matter. He went anonymous.

I thought it was cool, how he expressed his thoughts so freely, especially the ones against the government.

_'I don't believe I have the permission to give out this brat's name, so I'll just call him Bright Eyes, they were unbelievably entrancing, even as a kid, un-matured.'_

I ignored the indirect compliment, and kept reading to the point where his story picks up again.

_'I was wandering around my house when my parents were shouting at me from down two floors below, I was in the attic of all places. Like I've mentioned before, so I don't have to go through it in details once again, they abused me and used my body for everything they could think of to sell to others._

_'When guests came around, I had to act nice, they did too, like we were a loving family. We, of course, all fought around the clock, sometimes even when company was over._

_'But when Bright Eyes came around, I think he saved me, and I've got to thank him. I'm still looking for him, although I've gotten no lead as to where he could be, let alone where he was even relocated._

_'He saved me, when my parents were upstairs, I was hiding along in the basement's storage room as I heard the screams of death from my parents. I wanted to thank him, but I knew he had a grudge against the Ackerman family, so I stayed put. But if he's reading this, and you know who you are, Bright Eyes, I'm thanking you now.'_

This guy really liked me, apparently, it was definitely a first, but I felt a funny squirming around in the pit of my stomach, something I hadn't felt since I first met Armin and Mikasa.

I can't really comprehend how I managed to find this guy, he obviously had some ties with me, even if long ago, but now he was probably really famous and wrote a lot of sellers, about his life. I could never do that.

It was interesting to see someone else's perspective of the whole assassination thing. And to see that they didn't hate me for it, seeing as he was the governor's son.

_'As a side note, when I mentioned now living in the class T's district, I wasn't lying. When my 'parents' were killed, they left nothing for me in their will, they left nothing but the location of somewhere, says that I need to find 'him,' and give it to him. I don't know who, but I was broke as hell at that point, so I escaped into the district where my friends lived.'_

I lived in class F's district, a good two hours away from where this man lived. It was strange as how this guy gave away his life story, yet not his name. You could say I had a slight curiosity to what it was.

_'When people ask me why I write, I respond by saying that I do not write for my readers, although I am aware of how many people actually take their time just to read about my life story, I only write my feelings and stories for pure entertainment, and to get my mind off of all of life's horrors.'_

I didn't think much of life any more, but I guess this guy really had a totally opposite perspective of everything, I could grow to admire it.

A loud banging was heard from my front door, I assumed it was Mikasa, and I groaned, waiting for the inevitable rants on and on about how I need to take my life more seriously.

"What the hell do you want!" my shout traveled through the rooms, to where the raven stood, arms crossed and frowning at my greeting.

I suppose I should go and open the door for her, fucking great.

My book fell under the sleeping bag, so Mikasa wouldn't question it, and I rubbed my eyes as I trudged to the front of the small house.

"Eren, I brought you some food."

"Ah, thanks." I took the brown bag that was in her hands, placing it on the ground next to the door, inside the house.

"Didn't Armin give you a book to read? Where is it?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my life." I began to close the door, slowly as she glanced down at the floor, I tried not to make it too noticeable. But of course, being Mikasa, she slid her small frame inside before I could object, making herself at home quite nicely.

As I frowned at her, she crossed her legs together and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me anything to eat?" I scoffed at her, throwing a rotting apple at her, as she caught it and tsked me. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like I'm dirt poor and I have to rely on everyone to keep my on my fucking feet. Not that I'm wanted throughout the country for murder, not like I am forced to move out every so often just to keep my privacy. It's not like my family is gone, my parents were hung, executed, whatever you want to call it," I motioned in the air with my hands, rolling my eyes. "I should get a job, get a life, as some would say, and stop being such a douchebag."

She didn't respond.

"Well, am I wrong? Is there something more that I'm doing completely wrong? Have I been disregarding everyone and everything my whole life? I think not, I am responsible for myself, I don't need your patronizing my ass about shit that I could care less about."

"Fine." and with that, she stood up to leave, and I didn't stop her.

When she stopped momentarily at the door, she spoke quietly, "Look around you, the world is falling apart. Or are you too blind to see that."

My words wouldn't be forced out of my mouth as I had intentionally planned, instead, Mikasa left without another word, leaving me hanging. She didn't eat her apple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid of me! Comment, tell me how I can improve, ideas, anything!

I grabbed my sleeping bag, the small book from which I was still reading, carefully and slowly.

The place was the one I stayed the longest at, yet now I have to run, it's the only thing I can do now. The government had gotten a lead on my whereabouts, I can't stay any longer than I have already. I should've left two days ago, but I didn't really think they could catch me. Yet.

Their technology really doesn't compare to some that is way beyond this city, or any of the other regions, districts, or countries. There was one place, my mother had told me of when I was young, before we were living in the streets. When my parents still existed.

She had told me many stories of people who had harnessed the power of atoms completely, creating areas where electricity was held, distributing throughout the whole country, with just a little bit of current.

They knew how to use their powers, how to control them, so they could create machines of force, capable of obliterating anything, including individual atoms, for millions of years.

But they eventually had grown too powerful, she said, and disappeared in all, gone from history. But I remember that there was something else she had told me, but I can't remember what.

I'd catch the next train, this time, I planned on going out to class T's district, maybe try to find this mysterious writer in the process.

While I sat on a seat, not all that comfortable, and as parents pulled their children away from me, I pulled out the small book that I was barely even into yet.

_'As a kid, I was stupid, so very stupid. I didn't see anything that was going through other's minds, I didn't care honestly. But if I had taken the time to try to read other's problems, mostly because I always ended up hurting them, because I didn't know. My friend would tell me that you can't judge someone before you know them. I thought that meant on a friend basis, but it really means that you have to get to know them, deep inside. How their hurting, if their hurting, and what they have to deal with daily._

_'Although I know this now, I continue to be a douche and either make fun of others, hurt them physically, or worse. I don't know how to handle emotions, I never had, so I show myself in violence. I know it seems stupid, and I'm now just an idiot and you hate me now, but it's true. I can't handle change, or much else, but I don't show it. At least that's what she said before she died.'_

Who died? Who was 'she'? Not that I would ever know, he never mentioned anyone like that, only that he had two friends. It was all very vague, but I think I was catching on to what he was trying to express throughout this book. Or maybe not, I'm just a brat who doesn't look around myself. That's what I've heard my whole life.

I have had enough of all the sarcasm to my face, or the way people would taunt me with my life, or by saying things that would make me want to die.

I had my share of middle school, it wasn't fun.

But who knew, maybe I would be able to, for the most part, start over in a new district. I've never left class F's district, so maybe I wouldn't be as known elsewhere. But maybe it would be all the worse. Maybe people wouldn't be afraid of me like they are now.

Oh well, I could always just move again.

-

On the bus, people held their loved one's, departing for another district, and others were huddled in the corners, like me. I was never fond of transportation, although it was the only way to get around far distances, if you didn't want to walk.

My bag was under the seat, above on the holding shelves, other's luggage crammed into the tiny spaces.

I can't say that it was the most peaceful journey, many potholes, accompanied with screaming babies. I couldn't even close my eyes for one second, despite having music blasting through my ears, which I could usually fall asleep with on, the cries penetrated my brain. I hated people.

'Stopping at class O district, fifty minutes.'

This ride will probably take around eighteen hours, districts were not in alphabetical order, nor did the ranks depend on the order. District O is only an hour away from district L, where I was.

O district wasn't naturally for the rich, it was created for people who took our taxes, the ones who weren't even really that poor, in comparison to people I've met, but they'd eventually grow richer, due to taking the percentage of our fucking taxes, but they kept taking. They kept on taking.

Districts M, L, T, Q, and H were poor as fuck cities, like me. Not O poor, fucking broke. You were forced to steal anything, everything, when you could, otherwise you'd most likely starve to death.

But hey, I was used to being hungry constantly, it was normal for me to be able to only have a meal, a portion of a meal, at the most, three times a week.

We didn't get sympathy, most of us being criminals to top it off. All of us were either forced to move because of the government, somebody in a family broke a law, or you were part of that family, any link at all to that family, and you were thrown out.

People from these five districts were free to go throughout each one as they pleased, but you couldn't get out without your ID.

'Arriving at district O in twenty minutes.'

Shut the hell up, we don't care, I thought.

Kids laughed as they played together, adults groaned, trying to find sleep during their endless journey.

I'd only been in district A for fifteen years, until I became reckless. More like when I found out the actual truth beyond the lies and secrecy of the government.

They'd been using a form of manipulation, created back when people could understand technology, mastering its art. The government had only chipped off a small piece of the secrets hidden though, they still had much more to find. I hoped they wouldn't, because with them having so much power under their fingertips, they could destroy each district, all of them, in just a lift of their finger, if they so desired.

Plus, what would their people living under them think, letting them have such dangerous gear that they could only grasp at how to maneuver around and not manage to blow anything up unintentionally.

'Arriving at district O.'

The door to this cart opened, and people filed out, most looking all fancy and dressed up. It was probably the richest part of the poor districts.

Each district would give a newborn child an ID, two numbers indicating whether they'd be able to move freely throughout the world, or be stuck in filth. If you were relocated, like me, your new number would go on the end.

Mine, for example, was 00z1b, the one I was given at birth, the two 0s standing representing class A's district. I was technically royalty, you could say, at least a branch that was now severed off, permanently.

Somebody else would take my place as the new king, when I would turn twenty-one, the official age for maturity. I didn't miss my place as a forced prince, and as far as I could tell, everyone who knew had forgotten when I'd been relocated.

Although I was in place for throne, my parents weren't the king and queen, as you'd say. They were friends of the king, who had no heir, so I was chosen, and raised up properly.

Everyone said I had potential, if I'd stop slacking off in my studies, listen to what my tutor was saying, all of that. Of course, I didn't care, I had no interest in being king any day soon, but it was placed on my shoulders.

Maybe if I had chosen that path, then maybe, just maybe, the world wouldn't be so shitty.

Maybe it was all my fault.

The two numbers for district L was 82, so my ID now said 00z1b82, making me the reject among the many around me.

But people looked at me differently when they found out I was in line for the throne. Nobody actually knew, at least the people in the poor districts, so they thought at first glance that I was a wasted teen who was a typical teenager, stupid and annoying.

For the most part, the only ones who knew the whole story were Mikasa and Armin, everyone else just knew that I had killed the governor, and his wife. I didn't know they had a child.

I flipped my book back open once the portion of the crowds were gone.

_'I've always hated people, mostly those who are too stuck up about being royalty that they are completely oblivious of those who are filth beneath them. That's half of the reason I'm glad I didn't have to chose that path, and I was glad when my parents were killed by Bright Eyes._

_'When I moved into district T, my first thoughts were that it looked filthy, filled with people who weren't even able to keep themselves upright. But I learned the truth when I, myself, became one of everyone else. I got used to it, I loved it, except for the filth lying around with nobody able to clean it out._

_'My two friends welcomed me into their home, I wish I didn't take them so for granted as I had, because it certainly left some regrets once they were gone.'_

'Arriving at class M's district in 70 minutes.' my stomach grumbled when the words were transmitted though the intercoms throughout each section in the train.

_'But I suppose if you can manage to live your life regret free, then you're missing out on so many experiences. And you'll never learn how to cope with situations, so do what you want, as long as you feel it's right._

_'Something to put your trust in, not the other way around, and if you feel any regrets, it was the right choice.'_

My eyes started to close, as I leaned against the side of the seat, the bright lights burning through my eyelids.

"Do you like that book?" my eyes flick open, and I'm greeted by a man who looks early thirties, give or take, blond hair neatly combed back and blue eyes.

I nod my head, "Yes, very much."

"Hm..." he concentrated onto my eyes, "What color are they?"

"U-uh.. gold?" he hummed, not breaking eye contact.

"They look blue to me."

"W-what? I've seen them my whole life as gold."

"Nope, blue. Definitely."

My face flushed, I didn't know what this man was talking about, but my eyes have never been blue.

"W-what's your name, may I ask?" I shivered as the door opened once more, dumping people by the lots off in the next district.

"Erwin Smith."

"Ah, I'm Eren."

"What district are you going to?"

I replied as I shoved my book into the sleeping bag underneath the seat, "Class T's district."

"What a coincidence, I am too." Erwin took a seat next to me, folding his hands in his lap as he did so. "May I ask why you want to go there? It's a horrible dump."

"I could then ask you the same."

"Just visiting some old friends."

"I just needed to get away, I suppose." I glanced down at my shoes nervously, hoping he'd speak up first.

"What makes you so interested in T's district, though? Perhaps..." he pointed to my bag where I had shoved the book, causing me to grunt in annoyance.

"Possibly."

"I knew it! You're Bright Eyes!"

My mouth lay hanging as my eyes widened, "I-I don't know about that, I'm j-ju-"

"Hanji! Get over here, I found him!"

Oh shit.

A brunette with fine ass glasses hung around her face jumped over to me, clapping her hands. "You must be Eren then!"

"Um.. yes." I slowly backed away from the new intruder, but she seated herself on the other side of me, so I was sandwiched between two psychos.

"I've heard so much about you, he really wants to thank you, you know." I knew who she was talking about as her face landed on my shoulder, but quickly bouncing back up.

"What's his name? He never wrote it." both stayed silent as they looked forwards. "Okay... Sorry I asked."

"No, shut up." Erwin said as he clasped a hand on my mouth, and too quickly did the whole section become deathly quiet and still.

I saw a man with a black hoodie on, his face unidentified, and he walked farther through the isles.

When Erwin let go of my mouth, I got a better look at this man's face, and I could recognize it immediately.

"Hey, Jean. What brings you here?"

He sat down next to Erwin, making him scoot slightly back.

"Could ask you the same, Jaeger."

I sweat dropped as the two people next to me stared at us in amazement. They managed to do a switch, so Hanji was next to Erwin, and Jean was next to me.

"Moving out?" Jean spoke up, taking his hood off, showing his horse face.

"Yup, are you?"

"I don't really have another choice."

"Woaaa! How did you guys become so friendly?!" Hanji screamed into Jeans ear, making him flinch.

"We're not friends." we both said in unison, deadpanning with a serious glare at the crazy four-eyes.

"But you act like it!"

"No we don't." again, we spoke at the same time, then glaring at the other, readying our fists.

"O-okay, stop fighting!" Hanji pulled us away.

"Well, this is my stop." I watched Jean stand up and take his bags, waiting at the doorway.

"You're j-joining the.." although I hated Jean, this was a big step, and as much as I hate to admit it, I would be sad if he died.

"Yea, it's the only way now."

My jaw firmed into a straight line, my fists tightening, "Okay... Don't die on me yet, buddy."

"Of course, Jaeger."

The two behind me didn't speak up for a while, trying to break the tension, I waved my hands around my face, groaning. "Okay, look you guys, I like you and all, but are you sure you need me to see him?"

"Eren," Erwin came closer to my side, "Why would that matter? You like his writing, right?" I nod, "Then go see him! Just once, and I know you'll come back."

I pondered on the thought lingering on the back of my mind, but reluctantly agreed.

'Arriving at district T in two hours.'

"So how do you know Jean?" I looked over to see Hanji's face almost pressed up against mine, making me fall back slightly.

"U-uh.. We used to work together."

"Ooooh! Like how you killed so many people? He helped?"

"Shh!" I glanced around nervously, but nobody, thankfully, had heard her. "Yes, I suppose it was like that. And I did have a reason to kill everybody I did."

The over energetic women screeched, if you would call it that, and her face flushed red as she clenched her fists in the air. I was surprised how calm Erwin was staying in the corner, watching us patiently.

-

The door opened, and I hauled my bag over to my right, as the two behind me grabbed their things. When we walked out, the sunlight hit my eyes so harshly, I hadn't seen sun for ten hours.

There was more wildlife than I would've expected from a district being considered part of the poor area, but I couldn't really question it.

Four-eyes guided me along, avoiding others' eyes, and eventually I ended up in front of a rickety, wooden door. There was a brass knob on the end, and my hand hesitantly went up to grasp it. Looking back over to Hanji and Erwin once more, they nodded their heads.

It was dark inside, a small table placed where you'd walk in, and it was surprisingly spotless.

"I think it's better if I warn him you're here first." Erwin said, I nodded in agreement, he went around the corner of the hallway, disappearing from sight. I could make out the faint muffles of whispers being passed around, but not able to identify what they were saying.

I still hadn't gotten a name yet, so I'd call him nothing. Yet.

My only goal here was to meet him, and then leave.

Erwin stepped back into my line of vision, motioning for me to go in, so I did. The soft pitter of my footsteps were heard on the wooden floor, nearing the end door. It was the only one closed, so I had to assume it was here were he was.

"C-can I come in?" I knocked on the door softly, and heard a grunt of annoyance in return.

"What the hell brings you here, shitty brat." the words rolled off of his tongue as if he'd been saying and repeating it his whole life.

Black hair covered his eyes, but dark bags were clearly visible. His face was pale, dry lips, a frown plastered along his face, to his lifted eyebrows, to his small frown that made him look so cute. In a way, not like that, stupid.

"H-hey, umm.."

"Spit it out already."

I couldn't speak properly, my mouth had left me when I entered his room, which on a side note, had papers neatly stacked along his desk on one side, and a made up bed that he was seated on now.

I tossed him the small blue book, waiting for his response.

After a few moments of silence, I had to say something. "Erwin didn't tell you who I am yet?"

"Not a fucking clue."

"I'm Eren, then."

"Well, brat," the nickname flicked off of his tongue sharply, I frowned. "I don't talk to fans anymore, you've wasted your time."

"I'm not here to get your damn autograph."

"Then why."

"Don't you hate me for what I did?"

"No fucking clue as to what you did, brat."

I pulled out another piece of paper, writing down a couple words.

When he looked at them after I had handed them, his eyes slightly, so ever barely noticeable, widened in shock.

"Y-you.. Thank you." I kept my confused expression on, it wasn't really a lie, I didn't know why he didn't hate me at all for killing his parents, along with so many others.

"Why are you different... You're so much different."

"How so, brat?"

"Everyone I've met thinks I'm a mistake."

"Nobody's a mistake."

Silence hung the air once more, but it wasn't awkward this time, it felt welcoming.

"M-may I sit down?"

He didn't respond, neither did he shove me out when I took a seat next to him, fairly close in my opinion.

"Knock, knock!" we both glared at the door, knowing her voice from anywhere.

"Get lost, shit for brains!" the raven replied, still managing to keep his stoic expression.

My fingers found the tips of my lips as I tried so desperately to hold back the laughter erupting inside of me, while the older man looked at me as if I had gone insane. Who knows, I might have, you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, you haven't told me your name yet." I glanced over to the man looking down at the book I had handed him, flipping through the pages.

"Do you not already know?"

"Nobody told me."

"Hm.."

The sounds of paper turning round kept pushing into my ears as I watched the raven look at me. His eyes were gray, now that I could get a better look at them, small pupils surrounded by dark bags. It looked deathly, but his attitude certainly didn't show any signs of drowsiness.

"What's your story, brat?"

"Sorry?"

"Nevermind, I said nothing of it," there was one window placed across from his bed, and his eyes glazed out as he looked past it, out to somewhere I could not yet reach. "... I'm Levi."

"Levi.. It's pretty."

"Don't think too highly of it, my parents gave me that ass of an excuse name when I was born. I hate it."

Frowning, he closed the faded blue book and handed it back to me. When our eyes locked, I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body, trembling from the inside, but not bursting forth.

He raised his hand to swipe off his hair that fell back onto his face, I could see him so much better, it felt different.

"Why do you write?" I questioned.

"I already answered that, brat."

"But why."

"Because it's a relief for me to help get all these words off of my back, so I can forget someday without any regrets behind. I want to make things right."

"Who was she?"

"..." Levi rested his back on the wall placed behind the side of the bed, sighing, "Someone who was like a sister to me.. I was a dick to her, and I can't take anything back.."

"You said regrets help wounds, that they give you reasons in the future to not do stupid things repeatedly."

"No," he chuckled, "you said that, right now. I never pegged you as the poetic type, Eren."

My name, for the first time spoken from his mouth, sent shivers through my arms, going up to my neck. My reaction certainly had him chuckling though, as my face visibly flushed from embarrassment.

My phone started buzzing through the bag I had next to me, the only piece of electronics I owned. The caller ID had Mikasa, obviously she'd be pretty pissed at me for moving without notice. When I tried to pull it out of the tight hold of the bag, my wallet slipped out on the floor.

"Hello-? Oh hi! Mikasa! What a surprise, I didn't expect you!" sweat trickled down my forehead while I tried to calm her down, while Levi bent over to pick up the piece of leather that had fallen out, without my notice, that is.

"I- Fine! I'm fine! Don't worry- ah, no, I can't tell you that- why? Because you'll come after me and move in for all I know!" I shot the raven who had a questioning expression a nervous smile, while I stood up, moving over to the window.

"That's really not necessary, I've already met a few people, so I'm fine!"

I hung up before she could scream out anymore warnings about moving, as I sweat dropped when I saw Levi holding my ID out.

"You were from district A?"

"I guess that's what it says." attempting a nervous chuckle, I tried to snatch the small, white card from his hands, but he held tightly onto it.

"But I thought class A's district was 02?"

"It is."

"Then why are you 00? That's was for the royalty long ago- oh.."

"You could say that I was royalty, at a time, but not anymore."

"Was this my fault?" I shook my head at Levi's question. "It just seems like if you hadn't been so against my family... You'd still be living a life of luxury."

"Trust me, I didn't like it. But sometimes... I wonder if I had stayed, that would this world be the same as the damned nation it is now?"

"Depends if you had agreed with their ways of governing."

I stayed silent, watching him get up from the soft mattress and move over to where I was still standing, looking not out the window this time, but in my eyes.

"What color are my eyes, Levi?"

"Their gold, brat."

"Erwin said they're blue."

"I don't see them that way, these are the eyes I had seen long ago, the eyes I had written about too."

"My eyes are a burden, not something somebody should want to look at... But I remember the reason to why Erwin told me he saw my eyes as blue."

"Why's that?"

"I- I can't tell you yet. It would complicate things when we've only just met."

He gave me a lift of his eyebrow, but returned to looking at my eyes, then everywhere else.

"I need to go, got to find a place to stay for the night." I broke his eye contact, looking down at the floor as my face flushed red when he stepped closer to me.

"You could always stay here tonight, brat."

"You really are nicer than you look."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, nothing." I couldn't stop the laughter this time, it came out naturally, and when Levi started to chuckle himself, I found myself falling into his upward turn to his mouth, his eyes that curled upward when he laughed. It was all amazing, better than I had expected.

"Thank you, though. I'll take you up on your offer."

"Okay, brat." before he walked out, my hair was ruffled through by the shorter man, my face darkened when our eyes locked once more, this time much closer. "You can stay in my room tonight, I'll take the couch. Dinner will be in five minutes." I smiled, and he left without another glance back.

"Hanji! Get out!" I broke into another fit of laughter when I heard this, it wouldn't be stopped. "Eyebrows, you too. Now!"

-

The smell of food filled the house, and I found myself unconsciously walking out into the kitchen. Levi was there, a black green apron tied around his waist, wrapping around his neck while he was preparing what looked faintly like curry.

"Oh, brat, food's ready." I sat down at the small table, situating myself on one of the old and battered wooden seats.

"Thank you."

He soon joined me, sitting opposite from me, and I took a bite of the food, my eyes lighting up immediately.

"Looks like you've just tasted heaven, brat, it's not anything special."

"Truth is, I haven't had a whole meal like this, this amount of portions, being with my family.. Since I was relocated."

"You think of me as family?"

"No, I never said that."

His face remained blank, yet I could see much going through his eyes, while I tried to keep my staring to a minimum, he eventually caught me while we both were looking at once, making a very awkward fit a laughter come out of me again. I've never laughed like this for five years.

We didn't talk much, but it was quite fine with me, I had more time to think, instead of the usual reprimanding of Mikasa, I was surrounded my the calmness and stillness of Levi's presence.

"So like, is Mikasa your girlfriend or something?" I shot him a horrified look.

"Not at all, she's my sister, I guess."

"Oh," Levi looked at me, after he was finished eating his small portion, "So you didn't tell her you were moving?"

"Ah, not really? She'd be her over protective self and come after me, like she does every time I move."

"How many times have you moved around before?"

"I don't remember."

"Why did you chose to kill so many people?"

"I had my reasons."

"I know that, and I am certain you didn't go after innocent victims," the raven glanced away from me, his face noticeably blushing, ever so slightly, but I caught it. "Why are you so nice to me?" it sounded more of a whine than a question.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same."

"You've changed my life, and I hardly even know you. At first, I wanted to die, I thought the world was made up of people who thought the same for me, but then you make me want to live. It's too damn confusing."

Silent sobs were seen, I wanted to go over there to him and rub his back until he'd settle down, but my body wouldn't move.

"Levi.."

"I've never been good with emotions, even when she died, so I put everyone out.. Why can't I do the same to you, brat?"

I wanted to go over to him and hug him so tightly, but I couldn't move.

"Why do you make me feel like the whole world's finally on my side?"

I wanted to stroke his head, until he'd understand what I still could not, I wanted to help him, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in shock from his sudden break down, right in front of me, too add.

"Why can't I stop feeling like this, Eren? Why is this so hard?" I couldn't comfort him, my food forgotten, I managed to force me legs to move. "Brat, why are you so nice to me."

This time, I could hug him, I could hold his face close to my chest as I tried to comfort him, running my fingers through his hair. I could whisper to him all the things I wanted to say, I could let him cry on me, so I did.

-

The light was on in Levi's room as I read through his book. He had indeed chosen to sleep on the old and beaten up couch in the other room, I also learned later on that he had given me half of his portion of food, the reason I still cannot understand.

The sheets were on top on me, they felt so warm, and they smelled of the sleeping raven in the other room. Everything he'd done was amazing, he had let me stay here tonight, even had given me a meal, which was very unnecessary, for I was fairly used to hardly any food at all. I felt my eyes start to droop, and decided on letting sleep take me over.

The lights off, the blanket up to my chin as I turned to my side while I played with the ends of his pillow, until I couldn't take the uneasiness anymore. There was a small bottle in my bag, I would use it whenever I was a nervous wreck or just couldn't take anything anymore.

I reached over for it, my hands trembling as I did so. If I started again, I would never be able to go back, but if I didn't I would never be able to stop. My hand retracted from the orange tube, shoving it back down into my bag. As I rolled over on my side, my hands on the tips of the wall, I only heard silence. It ticked by like a drum, and my mind slowly slipped away into a haze.

I woke up slightly, hearing someone enter the room, making me immediately stiffen up.

The sheets were pulled upwards, and the cold air hit my naked chest, as I tried not to move. I heard a soft groan as another came in, plopping themselves down next to me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I tried my best not to make any noises or squeak from keeping still, and keeping my eyes shut, instead of opening them and seeing who decided it would be a good idea to join me.

Warm breath was blown across my neck, I was frozen in place, my mouth speaking for me, "L-Levi?"

"Hm?" it sounded as if he was completely conscious.

"What a-are you d-doing?" he held me tighter, I wanted to lean into it, but that felt wrong.

"I couldn't sleep." at this, I had to stop being frightened, so I smiled and turned around so I was facing him, resting my chin gently on the top of his head, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other stroking his head.

"Goodnight, Levi."

There was a silence for a while, as I heard and felt Levi's breathing slow down, turning into a rhythmic beat.

"Goodnight, brat." he relaxed not so long afterwards, his head low enough to stay in the crook of my neck, while his hold on me loosened, and I closed my eyes again, this time actually being stable enough to fall asleep, as long as I felt his warmth.

-

When I woke up, Levi was gone, and the bed was made neatly, with a small tray of still hot food at the end, a tray filled with soup and an apple.

It made me smile, seeing Levi care for me as a guest so nicely like this, I thought he would've heartlessly kicked me out of his home, but he didn't. I expected him to give me nothing to eat, but he sacrificed his own portions. I expected him to keep his mask of solitude all the while, but he didn't. I saw a different side of him.

When the cold hit the scars lining my back, arms, and legs, everywhere, I gasped out in pain. I was so used to being covered up in the same linen for months, now that I was exposed, it hurt like a bitch.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Your sister called- what's wrong?"

I smiled at him when I entered the kitchen, he was seated on the couch with a cup in his hand.

"Nothing, just.."

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know what happened to me."

"Not that," I leaned over to hug him, causing him to almost spill the contents that he was holding, but he didn't. "Thanks for everything, I guess." scratching the back of my neck nervously, while laughing, trying to cover it up, Levi gave me a weak smile, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

My phone was still ringing, probably Mikasa.

"What the hell are you doing calling this early?!" my voice cracked, making me sound like a dying gerbil, with lettuce shoved up his ass.

'Where are you.' she continued to persist.

"The hell do you care."

'Just.. Please."

"Fine." I glanced over to Levi, lifting the phone off my ear, away from my mouth, "Levi, where are we right now?"

I flinched when I heard the slight screaming of Mikasa through the speakers, 'Who the hell is that Levi guy?!! Eren!!'

"Sorry, Mikasa, I'm in class T's district, 54th street."

'I'm on my way."

"Wait, Mikasa-" I was cut off by the end dial.

"Well.." I glanced over to Levi's expectant gaze, "Do you want to meet my sister?" I offered, trying to sound apologetic, it wasn't working.

"No, not really, but I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Uh.. no, sorry." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep apologizing in the most subtle ways, I think he noticed.

"It's not your fault, brat."

"Knowing her, she'll be here in about eight hours, she finds her ways- and.. Don't try to impress her, just act normally."

"That's what I was planning on."

I shot him a goofy smile, receiving his middle finger in return, "Okay." I was still laughing while Levi glared at me. "I'm sorry."

"Tch, shitty brat." he flicked me out with a cold gesture, but not before shooting me a daring smile, the raven continued to laugh under his breath.


	4. Non-existant Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama commence, and let the non existent connections make you cry.

I was sitting on the couch at Levi's, with said raven next to me, flipping through the deck of cards that we had just used. I was waiting for Mikasa, she'd be here soon enough.

"All right, I'm gonna take a piss, yell for me if she comes." I chuckled at Levi's choice of words, and waved him off.

He had me clean the whole house for today, even though he didn't help, except for telling me over and over that I was doing at least ten things wrong, which wasn't particularly a lie, but I wouldn't think it of the truth, either.

So now when you'd walk in, the room greeted you with it's sparkling clean appearance, all thanks to me, and it certainly did make it feel more homey, so I hoped Mikasa was one to judge on first appearances. Except for Levi's attitude, everything should go as planned.

You wouldn't be able to guess what happened earlier today, Levi said he'd start writing again, about fucking me. At first, I thought it was a horrible idea, but now I think it was cute in a way, that he'd want to write more, after his ending before. I've never actually told about it, but it was in the back of his book, the one I owned, and it made me fucking cry.

He had a way of luring you in, so you'd get attached to a character who was barely even mentioned before, and then something would happen, and it was like you were experiencing it first hand. Maybe that's why I loved his writings so much, making a boring life turn around into many mysteries and problems along the way, and then adding a shit ton of deaths, which were all real experiences, so I don't know how Levi could have handled them, having to experience them in reality.

I learned about his sister, a little more, not much. It was in the middle of the book, three years after I killed the governor. The best part of reading his book, was that I had some part in it, so it was interesting to see his perspective on everything that had happened.

It also happened to be that he only would ever mention one girl, but never revealed her name. When I thought about it, he was very good about privacy, he never gave out anyone's name or personal info.

_'She came up to me one day, asking if she had seen her mother. I felt no pity for her at the time, until I learned later on what had really happened to her mother. I had to protect her from the truth, she was too young to learn about human abuse, she had thought the world a beautiful place._

_'I kept her in my arms, all the while men came after her, and I was forced to be pulled into the drama of it all, but I would protect her. I had gotten too attached to this girl, it wasn't healthy for me, because I knew I'd lose her eventually.'_

I knew what came next, but I stopped every time I came to this point, making sure Levi wasn't around. I didn't want him to have to relive everything all over again. For most people who drop in on this, think that this girl is just another character who took a part in this story of life, but she acted more in it, although mentioned very briefly. But for those who paid extreme attention to what was being read, you'd grow on her, know everything that happened, and you would feel like you'd just lost a sister.

Levi had once said that she had been like a sister to him, and I know how he feels, although I hadn't actually known until just recently.

The stars shone outside, there was a draft coming from Levi's room, the cold night's air flowing in like a waterfall.

He mentioned her so many times, that you'd never think of the fact that no name had been appointed to her characteristics.

_'They came after us, maybe that's why night frightens me now so, but I can never forget what I hadn't stopped. I had the opportunity to save her, yet we all have to make sacrifices in life, possibly for the better of humanity, and possibly not.'_

I quickly shut the book and shoved in underneath myself when I heard footsteps from the bathroom. The raven walked in, his arms up in a stretch, causing my look on him to change slightly, he looked so cute and defenseless. I got a look at a him while he was unaware of my gaze, he had a black tee on, with white pants that contrasted so perfectly. I couldn't manage to pull that look off, so I didn't try, leaving myself with a light, green shirt on, and sweatpants.

Interrupting my thoughts of the shorter man, I heard a knock on the door, only Mikasa was who I was expecting, so I got up with a sigh, shooting Levi a 'be nice' look. He just rolled his eyes at me.

My hands were trembling with the anticipation of her screaming my head off about being immature and not informing her of my location sooner, not that I'd fucking listen.

The door swung open, and Mikasa's red scarf hung around her face, still pink from standing outside in the cold.

"Hi, Mikasa."

"Where's this Levi dude." were the first words she said to greet me with.

"Nice to see you, too." rolling my eyes as I shut the door behind her, I saw Levi leaning on the wall next to the couch, arms crossed and his usual unnerving glare that he gave to Mikasa.

"You must be the sister." Mikasa only nodded, glancing him up and down, frowning when she saw the many piercings he had along his lips and nose, followed with a few scattered tattoos on his chest that peeked out.

The silence that followed made me push my weight from each side of me, while Mikasa continued to examine Levi.

"I don't want you to leave a fucking finger on my brother, got it short ass?" she pushed her index finger on Levi's chest, but he didn't respond, neither did his mask falter in the least.

Ignoring the apparent threat given to him, he chose to focus on the most important subject, "What the hell did you just call me, bitch?"

"Short. Ass." Levi growled, his fists clenching as he tried to restrain himself from punching Mikasa in the face.

"Okay!" I tried to break up the silence, clasping my hands together, "You guys get along now, Mikasa, Levi made you dinner."

"I'm not eating anything that's from _him_." the word was filled with so much venom, while she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Oh, come on! Mikasa! Just stop trying to pick a fight with him constantly, you were the one who wanted to come in the first place!" both looked at me as if I had just grown another head, but Mikasa did calm down. Slightly.

"Fine," she looked directly at me, then glared at Levi, "Shorty, can I talk to you?"

"If you drop the name." he stayed put, but Mikasa managed to drag him into the other room, leaving me by myself.

As much as I tried not to, I could hear them screaming at one another, these walls weren't all that thin, after all. And they were yelling, for that matter.

"Have you been taking care of my brother while he was here?" Mikasa's voice resonated through my ears.

"Whatever I'm going to say will be wrong."

"Yes, in my eyes, it will be."

"You have no reason to hate me."

"I have all the reason to hate you."

"Name one." the sarcasm was obvious, but Mikasa didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Firstly, for all I know, you're a dick to everyone, most likely including my brother. I don't like that he's so friendly with you. I don't want him to lower himself under your command, which is what looks like he's willing enough to do, how he clings to you and doesn't argue. I hate ho-"

"I said one, dammit."

 I could then hear a slap, then grunts in pain as I figured they were now fighting, but I couldn't go in there in break them up, both would be ticked off at me.

"Why are you just jumping to conclusions about how I treat him?" this time the shouting was louder and I could clearly make out every word.

"I don't want him to get hurt again! You don't have a fucking clue how much he's been mistreated before-!"

"How can you overlook me, too? Maybe I have felt the same type of pain before, and maybe I do have a fucking clue what he's been through!"

"You're a bastard for trying to say that! He's never told anyone his life story before!"

"Well then you don't know him anymore, I've known plenty for five years."

"Huh? He's only just met you."

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what, you sick fuck."

"Idiot, go ask him."

"He won't give me answers even if I tried."

"I can't tell you."

More shouts were heard, I wanted it all to stop. I decided to start eating, moving over to the small table with my book in hand. Mikasa still doesn't know about the book, or the fact that Levi's is now involved with my backstory, my life.

_'I would've given my life for her, as long as I knew she'd be safe on the long run, but the truth was that she wouldn't. They would continue to come after her, and I could do nothing about it, they would be on my tail too, I was too deep in, but I couldn't drag myself out now, it was too late to run.'_

I had to stop this, their fighting would allow me no concentration.

As I walked in, their fists were both at the ready, each lifting the other up by their shirts.

"Stop it!!" they both froze, looked over to me, and then back to the other. After what felt like a decade, they dropped each other simultaneously. "I'm sick of this, both of you, just give it a rest. Please."

Mikasa grumbled, muttering a string of curses under her breath as she followed Levi, who trailed behind me. Both looked ashamed of what they had to have been told, I would have too, if I was either of them, but I had to be the one to lecture them, quite the opposite of what I was used to, living with Mikasa nagging me daily.

"Mikasa, eat."

I sat down next to Levi's leaning into him as he looked down at the ground, trying to ignore Mikasa's actions of sitting in his seat, but he wrapped his arm around my waist unconsciously.

I don't know when we had become to touchy, I can't remember when it would've started, possibly last night when he intruded on my sleep, or even before that. Maybe he's even softened up a bit, if only a bit.

Mikasa was glaring at the both of us, as she sat down in between the both of us, bringing her bowl of soup. The shorter crossed his arms and jabbed Mikasa in the side with his elbow, until she finally sat up and moved over to sit besides me. Groaning, I tried to lean into Levi, but in the slightest movement, she would pull me back so I was clutched at her side.

I shot Levi an apologetic look before Mikasa could turn me away again.

"So, Levi," disgust filled her words, but she tried her best to act civil, around me, at least. "Got any parents that should be watching you?" he glared at Mikasa, his grip on his arms tightening while they were crossed.

"No, they were killed five years ago."

"So you live on your own? That can't be good for child like you."

His glare darkened, if possible, and it looked like Levi wanted to attack the women in front of him. "I'm twenty-six, dammit."

"Then don't you think you're a bit too old to be hanging around my brother?"

"Age shouldn't matter."

"What if you said you were a forty year old?"

"That would change something, but I'm only six years older than Eren."

"I don't care, I don't want you to lay a finger on him."

"I won't oblige to that." Levi deadpanned.

"So tell me then, how _did_ you meet Eren?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know."

"Eren didn't tell me a thing."

It was like I wasn't here anymore, not separating the two from fighting, they were just bickering their asses off. But then, Levi turned to me, his gaze softening.

"Eren, do want to tell her?"

"I-I suppose, I've kept it for five years." Mikasa's eyes widened, but she kept quiet. "You know when I killed the governor?"

She nodded, as I continued, "Well, I didn't know at the time that they had a son. And then.." I glanced over to Levi, getting a nod in return. "I was at the dump a few months back, and I found a book he wrote. That's how I found out about our connection.

"And when I was moving to district T, I met a few of his 'friends', who helped me get introduced to Levi."

"So you're telling me that because you guys were partially connected from five years ago, and then Levi met you, then took you in without hesitation?"

"What the fuck did you think happened."

Mikasa frowned at Levi's response, but didn't come up with a retort, or if she did, it was on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm not going to leave you two alone, ever."

"Mikasa, you're _not_ moving in." I said.

"Then I'm staying for as long as my welcome is."

"You were never invited, bitch." the two beside me began to fight again, as I sighed, rubbing my face along my cold hands.

"Just give it a rest," I turned to Mikasa, "You can stay, one day, one night, then you're out in the morning."

"Good, I'll sleep anywhere."

Levi butted in before I could, "Outside."

"You can sleep on the couch, Mikasa." I rolled my eyes as Levi glared at her.

"Where the hell will this short ass be sleeping then?"

"In his room, with me." I stated, and when I turned to said ass, there was a very noticeable blush across his cheeks.

Mikasa sat there dumbfounded, while Levi and I got up to rearrange our sleeping settings.

"You aren't going to fucking sleep together if I have a say in it!"

Levi turned back to her, stopping at the hallway entrance, "Wouldn't be the first time, bitch." her glare hardened, fists tightening into a ball as she restrained herself from punching Levi on the spot.

The other male walked in his room, looking over to me, and then smiled.


	5. Anger Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there shall be some slight ereri action? Also, I'm thinking of having Eren being dominant.  
> *Cough cough* not so slight action but whatever *cough cough*

"Hey, brat," I turned to the raven next to me. I sat crossed legged on his bed, shuffling my toes around under my legs. "Nevermind, hand me those papers over there."

My eyes locked with his, as his hand points to a stack of white papers behind me, and I reluctantly brought myself away from his gaze. "Here." he started to scribble down some words on the first sheet, without looking up to me, and flipped to the backside in a matter of seconds. "What'cha doin'?"

"None of your business."

"Hmph." I let out sarcastic sigh, as I laid my head back on his pillow, soft enough to just fall asleep on at the moment in time, but I had to restrain myself from doing so.

His white fingers gripped the pen in his hand, shaded eyes from his hair falling in his face, so I reached up to push the stray strands back from his forehead, revealing a not so slight blush while his eyebrows furrow together tighter.

"Levi is cute when he's blushing." I stated, trying to get a reaction from him.

Nothing except another shade of pink dusting across his pale skin. His hands started work faster, flipping through the huge stack as if it was the size of a note card, although I had handed him a stack of an estimated twenty, it was already down to a couple.

All I could try to make out was the distinct scribbles of his handwriting, sloppy yet neat, if you'd get what I was trying to say. Of course, you'd have to add in the variable of him covering the top of the paper with his arm so I couldn't see a damn thing, but that was his goal, so I guess you'd say that he was succeeding.

"What are you doing that you need to get done so fast?"

"Nothing."

"Sure looks like 'nothing' to me."

"Shut the hell up, brat."

I complied, although I tried to lean over to get a glimpse at what he might be doing, wait I'm sorry he's not doing anything, not writing a bunch of shit down, not with that determined face of his, nope, I saw none of that.

As his hand slowed, he looked up at me, carefully shoving the whole stack in my lap, staring back at his hands. I could see his blush still lingering, and I could only wonder as to what was going on through his little mind. It was cute, how flustered he got when he was either nervous or I don't know why the hell he'd be blushing for, but it was cute.

"Read it." snapping me out of my thoughts of him in a onesie, my thoughts scrambled for the exit when my eyes hit the first letter. Bright Eyes.

My smile widened as I continued to read, and I looked back up to the raven, his cold and stoic mask now replacing his adorable blush. "Is it any good?" his monotone voice echoed throughout my ears as I nodded, continuing to read.

_'I thought I had my emotions under check, but then he came into my life, I'm so damn confused. He's the only one I've actually told of his name, if Bright Eyes counts, because everyone else I just used their pronouns._

_'He makes me want to rip my hair out, makes me want to cry, makes me want warmth for the first time. To crave it, to love it._

_'I met him recently, and he's much softer than the serial killer I would have made him out to be, and he's looking at me right now, I need him to stop being so nice to me, otherwise this feeling won't go away._

_'He is quite stubborn though, unlike the clever and ruthless man I pictured, but still, he makes me crazy. How does he do it? How does he manage to play with me how he wants, to cause me to show emotions I haven't uncovered since, well, never. I don't know how act around him, some people would call it love, but I don't honestly know anymore._

_'I can't go to anyone for this, no amount of craziness from my 'friends' would keep me sane anymore.'_

I chuckled under my breath, but Levi had caught it and glared at me, but his blush retuned to his cheeks.

"I didn't know you felt this way about me, Levi."

"Eren, you know when you said that regrets can shape our future? And how it can help us from repeating history?" I nodded, "Then.. Don't hate me for this."

My eyes widened as his face drew nearer. I can almost feel the taste of his lips already, ye they still hovered above mine like a taunt, while I am frozen with the anticipation. When his surprisingly warm and soft lips touch mine, I shivered under the contact, and, subconsciously, I reached my hand up to pull him closer to me, as my fingers intertwined in his black locks.

All too soon he pulled away, still blushing, I know I was too, and he retracted to the little corner of the bed, pressed up against the wall. His eyes had darted around the room, still avoiding my gaze.

"Levi.." a moment of weakness was all I needed, and that's exactly what I got. When he looked up, his face was flustered and his eyes looked everywhere but to my eyes.

Instead of trying to talk to him more, I smashed my lips against his again, the soft and metallic feeling of the texture of his added lip piercings, they all feel so damn nice.

As he succumbed to me, I pulled him in closer with my right hand that had found its way to the small of his neck, while he rested his arms on my shoulders, around my neck.

I know Mikasa is still up, and I know she's probably watching us right now, angry as fuck, but I honestly didn't really care as much as I would have four days ago, the only one I acknowledged was Levi, there was no Mikasa right now.

This time, I pulled away first, turning around to indeed see Mikasa standing at the doorway, her weight placed on the side of her that was resting against the doorframe, and her frown was noticeable enough for me to glare back.

"Hi, Mikasa." I smile at her, forgetting my original anger, and I pulled Levi in so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"Y-you guys... Levi, here. Now."

The man beside me stands up, his blank mask put back up, but he turned once more back to me, smiling softly.

"What the hell do you want, bitch."

"I want to know why you kissed my brother."

As they started to walk farther into the kitchen, their voices become quieter, forcing me to strain my ears so I could hear them better.

"Don't you get it?"

"No." came Mikasa's deadpanned response.

"I like your brother, dammit."

"I won't allow it, and you should've known that already."

"I was quite aware, you made it clear enough."

"So then why are you still keeping him here."

Levi's voice didn't come, instead he stayed silent, but I heard the click of his shoes returning to his room.

"Eren, is it okay if I show her the papers?" while he pointed said papers, I nodded my head.

"If it's okay, can I be there?"

"Sure."

He walked out without another word, as I silently followed him with the indicated papers that he had written about me. It made me feel special, but I wanted to know why he thought that way about me.

"Here." when I walked into the kitchen, Mikasa's arms were folded while she looked impatiently at Levi, but he flicked his hand at me. As the two looked at me, my fingers rested along the edge of the stack, then taking their course and handing them to Mikasa.

I sat down next to Levi as her eyes widened, followed by her apparent glare at the piece of paper in her hands growing darker by the second. It might have been funny if she could actually kill a piece of paper. I didn't stop it, I wanted her to know, at least part of the whole truth.

"So, you're saying that this short ass likes my brother, and he really likes him, and he doesn't know how to act around him- oh, did I mention the part about the gnome over here liking my brother?!" she flailed out on me, occasionally sending daggers at Levi's direction, continuing to read the papers. "Oh my god.."

"What?" I questioned her.

"Did you read the whole thing though, Eren?"

"No."

"Here, read this."

I took the paper from her, reading off the section she had pointed to. My face had probably become much more vivid with its shades of red, while I looked at Levi, his eyes quickly avoiding me.

"Are you really going to publish this?" I said, turning my attention to Levi, as Mikasa's eyes bulged, I guess I had forgotten to tell her about the fact that Levi was a writer, whoops.

He nodded, and I could only rest my arms around his waist, while I picked him up, twirling him around the small room like a guy would do to the lady in the movies. It was probably just as romantic in real life as it was on a screen, with portrayed characters. His gray eyes lit up as I brought my face closer to his, and he pulled me in, using his free hand to wrap around my neck as we pecked each other on the lips. I knew Mikasa wouldn't be happy, but I couldn't care less, she'd have to get over it eventually.

Levi's legs squeezed around my hips, and when he pulled away, I quickly kissed the tip of his nose. As he blushed, Mikasa stormed out of the room, but we were oblivious.

"You know," I started, and Levi waited expectantly, "This might be too early to say, and it probably is, and my feelings for you won't change, but I love you." instead of the awkward silence I had planned on, he wrapped his arms around my neck again, and drew his lips closer to mine. Right before he could close that gap, he stopped, and smiled at me.

"I love you, too." warm lips smashed against mine, and I eagerly allowed it all to happen, while Mikasa was somewhere wandering the house, waiting for us to finish our little 'session', if you will.

_'Maybe I should just marry the brat.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I really wanted to get this done, it's so cute. I have this problem where I end up writing in present, instead of past like I plan on, such as instead of, 'He wrapped his arms around me while I kissed him,' I would keep ending up with, 'He wraps his hands around me while I kiss him.' and it sounds so dumb and stupid, but my fingers keep typing the wrong thing, so sorry if this chapter is a bit messed up in that form, I tried to catch as many mistakes as I could.


	6. My king, my queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and other stuff

"Hey, Levi," said male looked over to me, his hands stopping the process of writing down the story he was working on, "You said that you might as well marry me, why?"

"Because maybe then I wouldn't have to take a blind guess at how you feel about me, and I won't have to worry anymore about my feelings towards you. I know I love you."

"Okay." I smiled, and ruffled his hair.

We sat on his bed, while he was writing, I was admiring his every feature, without his notice for the time being, luckily. Cold seeped in through the window across the room, although this room wasn't very warm, I could always lean up against my Levi, stealing his warmth. I loved how much he cared for me right now, how he'd always treat me differently than anyone else, even Hanji and Erwin.

I knew that he had known them for a long time, but he still gave them the cold shoulder constantly, although they didn't seem to notice half of the time, continuing to nag him daily while I hid from them in his room.

He hadn't told them yet, partially because Hanji, knowing her, she'd freak out and talk about how much we were meant for another constantly, and Erwin would probably try to annoy us both with his awful jokes about sex or being gay, though not in a bad way.

He understood that Levi was gay, and both his friends were okay with it, yet they didn't yet even have a clue that I was still here. They probably just thought that I had left the following morning that I had been introduced. But I was fine with that, for the time being.

Mikasa would always be lurching around the corner, watching us not so stealthily, or literally right behind us on the couch, or in our room, glaring at Levi.

I just wished that more people would be understanding of my position of royalty, because I had sworn that if anything were to happen to the king that replaced me, I'd have to replace him, no matter my age. It was a stupid ass promise, but they eventually let me go, allowing me to still live in district A. But then I killed too many people, and was relocated, I don't know if my oath will still stand, now that I have been 'completely' severed off from the royal family.

My parents were foolish enough to think that once I had been relocated, that everything would be fine and I would stay safe, they were so dearly wrong.

They came, they killed them, and then I had to run for everything I still had, mostly Mikasa, because she'd be heartbroken if I died with them; it was something I was thinking of until I remembered her.

"Levi," I rested my head in his lap, his papers forgotten, and he caressed my cheek, "Does everybody die if they go to the military?" still staring forward, Levi's hand slowed.

"No, not if they keep their determination and are happy."

"Have you head the name Jean Kirstein?"

"Yea, he was one of your squad members, right?"

I nod my head, "When I came here, he was going off to the military.. Seeing as he was once a criminal, I guess it was his only option, but as much as I hate to admit it, I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry," the older male squeezed my hand in a reassuring gesture, "He'll be fine, I know it. Besides, the army can't possibly add up to having to work with you." he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm as I playfully hit his hand.

I wish people would stop running away from me.

Three people, that's who I really had in my 'squad', Mikasa, Jean, and Armin, but two have already left for a better life, away from me. Mikasa's forced to stay with me though, only because she is my sister in many ways, but I don't think she'll ever leave now, saying that I'm with Levi constantly.

I was forced to see their execution, Mikasa had to hold me back from killing everyone in the court. My parents died the day that I could reply everyday in my head, the memories still fresh as it was five years ago.

I wanted to be free of the royal chain, it secured me under their hands for as long as I could remember, and I would have been forced to rule over the kingdom, if anything happened to the current leader, if that chain still linked me, then I would be bound for life, waiting on their orders like a obedient servant.

A blanket was on me, and I pulled it up to my chin while Levi continued to write behind me. The soft sounds of scribbling pen against paper caused my eyes to droop, I hadn't gotten much sleep, seeing that Mikasa was watching Levi's every move, so neither of us had gotten one nights sleep since.

"You know how you said you might as well marry me?" I turned my head backwards so I could see Levi, as he nodded his head, his cheeks dusting a slight pink, "If I ever need to become king, and that's still a big if, well, I'll need a queen."

"What are you trying to get at, brat?" although he tried to keep still, I could feel him squirming underneath me, and his ears were turning red.

"Promise me, that when the time is right, no matter where I am, what I am, promise me that you'll be my queen."

I heard a soft chuckle, and then as his fingers traced along my lips, he spoke again, his voice quiet, "Of course, my king."

I wasn't expecting myself to blush at this, but obviously I did, and there could be no stopping it, Levi had made sure of that. Now, I know that I'll most likely never become the king, under my circumstances, but if I was, I would gladly make Levi my queen; if we stayed poor and dirty, I'd still take him as my queen.

While my face looked up at the ceiling, Levi's came closer into view, until his lips were placed on mine, his hand stroking my chin as I leaned upwards to give him more leverage.

-

The smell of food cooking through the house filled the air, while Mikasa had come back from buying a few ingredients, Levi was in his room, trying to write some more before his now set deadline, two months.

Once his editors heard that he was going to write another book adding to his first one, they were ecstatic. They kept on calling Levi at least five times a day, while I was the one to usually pick it up, they told me about how many fans wanted a book signing when it came out, or Levi to reveal his face, or to tell everyone who Bright Eyes really is. All I could reply with was that Levi would continue the story of Bright Eyes. I didn't tell them that they were actually talking to him, that would be too much of a shock.

I had prepared stir-fry tonight, and although Levi was always busy, he managed to find plenty of time to spend with me, mostly when Mikasa wasn't here to waste his time.

It was something that I admired about him, how he seemed so daring and blunt, but once you got attached, he'd love you and be attentive to you, although there could might as well be a life crisis going through his head, he'd always leave time for me. Not Mikasa, not yet, but I don't disagree with his way of thinking. If they hate you, why bother liking them.

Mikasa's figure was over the stove, concocting some mystical thing that she was going to force me to eat. At least I can give it points for smelling good.

The door squeaked, and I turned around to be greeted by Levi, slumping over while he rubbed his eyes. A small kiss was placed on my cheek when he passed by, going unnoticed by the other raven in the room, still too engrossed in whatever she was trying to cook.

"I finally got the first draft done-"

Mikasa cut in before he finished, "Let me see it, there's to be nothing about Eren in there, you hear me?"

"Sorry, but it's all about Bright Eyes, and the brat gets to read it first." my face reddened, but when he looked at me, I smiled at him, my eyes crinkling at the corners while he sent a small smirk at the redness covering my cheeks my way, of course, while Mikasa had turned back around to the stove. "Here." my eyes widened when I saw a fair stack of papers, hardly worn at all, while Levi's arms were extended to me.

Mikasa's head whipped back at us, glaring at Levi while she turned the stove to simmer, for whatever she was preparing.

"Oh, no. I'm reading it first."

"Mikasa, you can't baby me anymore, I'm almost twenty-one." Levi crossed his arms, along with his legs, as he stepped back to watch us bicker over his work.

"Then nobody reads it." she stated.

"No, I want to be able to read it, and I don't want you to because then you'll say he's too obsessed in this, and that I don't love him. I do, Mikasa."

"..." I took that as a yes, and flipped to the first written page, turning so the back of the stack was facing my sister.

_'I didn't know he had an over-bearing older sister, but at first I thought it was just an over protective girlfriend, when I heard him talking with her over the phone. When he had told me that it was nothing, my heart fluttered the tiniest bit, although I didn't feel it._

_'When I had gotten the chance away from his sister, away from her prying eyes, I was able to finally feel the softness and warmth of his lips, although many would disapprove, I don't care._

_'I can't care any less about the public's eye about this relationship, it shouldn't be wrong to love another of the same sex, although some are against it. I can't say that I hate people who are, but I certainly won't try to befriend them.'_

Now I know why Levi hadn't wanted Mikasa to look, over-bearing, over protective, I'm sure she'd appreciate the shout out.

I heard the quiet shuffling of said girl moving away from the couch when the pot on the little stove started to whistle. I wanted badly just to be able to keep reading for the rest of my life, although I hated reading anything at first, but the food was about done, and Levi'd be able to write more if I wasn't just sitting around reading all the time, get some action.

_'Part of the reason that I met Bright Eyes is all thanks to my annoying 'friends' who thought they saw someone like him on the bus back to visit me, and just like that, they thought it a good idea to bring me a random stranger. Great choice, smart asses- most of this is on you, eyebrows.'_

An escaping chuckled left my mouth, while Mikasa set down a plate on the table to the side of me. Levi seated across from me, with Mikasa next to me.

I know that Levi had only wanted her here for, well it was more my fault that she was still here, but either way, she was staying far too long. I had told her one day, one night, then she'd be out the next morning, but it's been three days. That was fantastic.

"Hey, short ass, get away from my brother." the two began to fight once more, as I indulged myself in whatever Mikasa had made, along with continuing to read the paper in front of me.

_'There are times when he can be so stubborn, and others when I want to love him to death. I don't even understand the concept of love yet, but I will. All in due time- ah, there he is trying to peek in what I'm writing again.'_

A knock sounded from the front door, while Levi and Mikasa continued to argue, just lowing their voices now, I shook myself off when neither of them would go and get it.

"Who the hell are you?" I don't hear the maniacally high pitched scream of Hanji, neither the tone of Erwin's voice, so I don't open it. Levi had now stopped, along with the female beside him. They both looked at me expectantly.

"We're here for Eren Jaeger."

Sweat started to drip down my forehead, while Levi eyed me with a warning look. The shorter man pulled out a handgun, throwing another to me, and then Mikasa. She didn't take it well, still suspicious of the whole thing, but didn't argue when the male gave her a weapon.

I had been trained at young to be able to handle any weapon, gun, knife, sword, anything, and I've probably handled it at least once before; enough to know how to use it without blowing anything up. My finger found the trigger, the familiar feel of the cold pressed up against my palm enveloping me, just like those times I was forced to protect myself.

If possible, Levi and my sister had actually formed together in front of me, not complaining when one would bark out orders for the other to move.

"You're going to have to break down this door, because I have nothing to hide." Levi's stoic voice rang out through the other side, while I heard clicking and grunts.

The door was ripped down in a matter of seconds, woodchips now flung toward my feet. "Surprise, bitches." I waved at them with my free hand, sending their way one of my most famous 'royal smirk', that I had only had plastered on my face whenever I was just toying with anyone in the castle, which was most of the time I had spent there.

I knew this guard, the one who had been on my case for the past five years. I guess he managed to find me.

"Oluo, long time no see, my old buddy." Instead of the over talkative version of him that I've grown up listening to, he stayed silent, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Don't make me do this to you, Eren."

"After five years, you're still hesitant on killing me? Jeez, I don't know why you can still stand that place."

"I wasn't sent here to kill you."

"Then what was it you were commanded to do?" my smirk didn't fade, but I kept the gun steady in front of me.

"The prince in waiting is dead, and you were second on the list-"

"Nonsense," I let out a small breath of air through my mouth, my finger squeezing tighter on the trigger. "Don't make me do this, after all, you were my _favorite_ guard."

"That's complete crap, Ere-"

"Don't fucking say my name." I cut off his response by pointing the black gun in my hands down towards his right thigh, it would be a shame to kill him right away.

I felt my old urges to see blood by my hands covering the floor, and I couldn't stop it anymore. It was all too overwhelming. So my finger finished the job, the jolt sending shivers up my arms as he howled out in pain.

"Man up, you're not going to die. Yet."

"Your parents would be disappointed." the last of his words to ever utter from his unholy mouth, the last chance to cut open his tongue, stopped abruptly as he had hit my last nerve. I shot the gun again, this time at his chest. The two beside me didn't even so much as flinch as his blood was splattered across the doorway, although I could see Levi slightly grimacing at the mess I had caused.

"Oluo!" another familiar voice screamed out as a mop of strawberry blond hair came rushing in, kneeling over the now lifeless form of my once alive and well guard.

"P-Petra.." this time, my head snapped over to the raven next to me who had fumbled out with his words.

"I'm not going to kill her, Levi, she was okay to me."

He ignored me, dropping his gun while he walked over to her, tripping on his feet as he did so. "L-Levi!" another bullet shot was heard, this time not directed at me, but my lover.

"You idiots!" Petra screamed, throwing herself in the line of fire as she screamed at the guards, while blood dripped from her back while she dropped to the floor as her now dead corpse lay in Levi's lap. It had all happened so fast, but she had saved him.

A mess of my once lover now cried over her body, while the other guards looked unemotionally down at the two of them. Lifting my gun up to the closest one, while I saw Mikasa doing the same to the other one to my left, I didn't hesitate this time when my finger pressed down on the trigger. They had been this close to killing him, and I would have had none of that, but now another was dead, all because of me.

I should've just turned myself in to start, but now the weakened state of the one I loved now was completely oblivious of his surroundings as gunshots fired at the enemy, and the actions were returned just as equally to the two of us.

I should've just turned myself in while nobody was hurt, and none of this would've happened. "I give up!" the gun once gripped securely in my hands descended to the floor with a clatter, and the royal guards had lowered their weapons as well. Mikasa didn't budge until somebody forced her arms behind her back, as she struggled to get out of the grip.

"No, E-Eren.." I turned to the mess of my lover, a weary look in his eyes, now filled with horror and shock, while the dead body of his once, I don't know how they correlated together, laid in his lap, her eyes now closed. "You can't stop fighting!" there was a new found determination in his eyes, his lips in a straight line, while his fists trembled.

"I have to, look at what putting up effort has gotten us so far, she's dead because of me... I can't watch you die of my account, Levi."

An uneasy silence filled the air, "Besides, this isn't goodbye forever, I'll come back for you. I promise, no matter how far apart we may be, I'll always come for my queen." although Mikasa wasn't too happy about all of this, she didn't complain as I brought his face up to mine, my lips brushing along his. Tears streaked down my cheeks, forming at the tip of my chin, dripping to the ground. Another's followed in suit, as we kissed once more.

"Are you crying?" I knew this was not a time for teasing, but it helped lighten the mood, if only just a little.

"I am not, you idiot." I looked into his tear stained eyes, and placed one more gentle peck on the middle of his forehead, then letting myself be dragged away from my queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me tell you now, so you don't go hating in the comments. Petra IS NOT a lover for Levi, she loved Oluo, not Levi, so don't think about that. She's also a nice and caring person in this fic, so she doesn't deserve to hug a tree.


	7. I never wanted this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the current situation, then a summary of Eren's past, being brought up for royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been over my cousin's house for the weekend, and I couldn't bring my laptop, so sorry!  
> But on another note, holy shiz, I got actual feedback last chapter, thank you all so much for your comments, it helps me out a lot.  
> Also, italics will be either Eren's past, still living in the castle (probably around the age of thirteen?) or part of the book Levi's writing.

_"Eren, are you ready?" I nod, looking into my mother's golden eyes. The same eyes that had been passed down to me._

_The bright lights shine on my face as I look around the fitting room, a plentiful amount of suits and dresses are hung up by the walls. There is someone at the small desk, trimming fabric. My mother clears her throat, and the person by the desk glances up at us, her strawberry colored bangs falling over her face._

_"Petra," my mother starts, and I lean myself against the wall, a bored expression plastered over my face. "Eren's attending the ball tonight, and I'm wondering if you could get him a suit."_

_"That would be fine, Mrs. Jaeger." the girl smiles, and writes down a few notes on a small scrap of paper, then handing it to my mother. "Do you mind if I took a couple measurements of the fine prince?"_

_"That would be fine," she turns to me, "Eren, behave, I'll be with your father for a bit."_

_"Okay, thanks, mom."_

_Once she was completely satisfied with my answer, she slipped out the doorway, leaving me alone with the young woman at the desk._

_"So, Eren, aren't you just a fine lad." my scowl stays on my face, I had never loved this royal fittings, or the balls I had to host._

_My mother had wanted me to be able to find a fine princess early, so that I could become king right away, and start ruling with whoever I had chosen. But there was one issue, I hated girls. She kept telling me that I'd get over the 'faze', and grow up to love them, but that wasn't what I had meant._

_I suppose I was attracted to guys, I knew it was wrong, so I didn't speak up. Either that, or I wasn't really into anyone, be it girls or guys. I've only thought women as kind and shy, although I have had met a quantity of boastful and crazy girls, such as my sister._

_"Just stand up here." Petra pointed to a small elevated stand in the corner, and I hopped onto it, staring at the white wall across from where I am._

_"Yes, you'll be a lady's man, surely."_

_"Petra," she stopped her humming, and looked up at me, "Please don't tell my mom, but... I don't like girls."_

_"Oh," instead of the scolding I was expecting, she smiled at me, the corners of her eyes turning up, "I understand, it's not all wrong to not like girls."_

_"No, I mean that I'm attracted to the same sex as me." her expression didn't change in the slightest, as her fingers continue to hustle about my legs and chest._

_"I know what you meant, my prince, but it's okay."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yes- there, I'm done."_

_"So, what about my parents, they want me to find a pretty girl and get married."_

_"Don't force yourself to do anything, just follow your instincts. And if they disapprove- hell, even if the whole kingdom disapproves, don't pay much mind to them. And at this ball, go get whoever you want, okay?"_

_My lips turned up, showing my teeth all the while, "Thank you, Petra."_

_"No problem, my prince."_

_"Just call me Eren."_

_"Okay, Eren. Good luck." I hopped down from the platform, and ran out to my room, sending one more smile to the girl. I think I've found a friend in this place._

I looked down at the small, wooden desk, it hadn't been used for so long now, dust had even started to collect upon it. The girl, Petra, was now dead. It was all my fault, if I had done something sooner, then none of this would have happened.

She knew that I liked Levi from the start, it was in the way she willingly gave herself up for him, just to help me stay happy with him longer. She knew that it would hurt me, but I didn't know that the two had known each other before hand. It just made me feel even worse about myself.

Suits and dresses for the upcoming ball still hung around the walls, all waiting for their creator to finish them, although that could never happen now.

There was a picture resting on her desk, the only one still there. When I looked closely, I could remember the time when she had told me about the person. It had been her sister.

_"Who's that?"_

_"Ah, that's Isabel, my sister."_

_"She's pretty." I said, admiring the strands of red sticking out from her two pigtails._

_"Thank you, but she died a couple years ago."_

_"Oh," my hands found my lap, as I tried to think of something to say, but I didn't come up with anything other than the pitiful, 'I'm sorry.'_

_"It's okay, though. She had found a big brother to take care of her, and he fought for her to the end."_

_"How did she die?"_

_"Suicide."_

_The words caught in my throat, why?_

_"Can I ask why? I'm sorry, it's not my business."_

_"No, it's okay. She joined the gang that her brother was in, and then they had gotten stuck in a trade with drug dealers, they wanted their money back. They had nothing left, so the dealers had offered to take Isabel off of their hands, which everyone had declined."_

_"You don't have to keep going."_

_"She didn't want to become a problem, so she stole away at night to give the dealers what they wanted, the money. And after that, s-she.. She killed herself.."_

_"I'm sorry, I never should've asked." I leaned in to her, hugging her arm as she began to weep._

_"Don't die on me, Eren."_

I set another picture next to the one of Isabel, this one of Petra, her figure sitting on the beach next to Oluo, I knew she'd be happy with him for the rest of eternity.

"I'll live, Petra." I uttered under my breath, waiting for the silence to respond to me, as it did. I could still feel her in this room, sitting happily by her desk, mending another suit, while I talked to her. My young and stupid self.

She was the only one that I had told all of my secrets to while I had grown up in the castle, but now there was nobody to talk to. Hallways stayed quiet, while the guards were constantly following me around now, because I wasn't trustworthy.

My coronation would be in four weeks, right after I turned twenty-one. I missed him so damn much, and I knew that the guards wouldn't allow me to be able to marry him, no matter how many promises we had made for each other.

A knock came from behind the door, as I shouted at the intruder to go away, they continued to bang. "Who the hell is it?!"

"Eren, it's Erwin." my eyes widened, as a little streak of hope came filtering its way back into my heart.

"It's unlocked."

"Thank you." the blond male stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Levi told me everything, and he really does love you."

"But nobody understands that, and we'll never be able to be together anymore."

"That's not true, some people may accept Levi as their queen." a small smile played on my lips as he said that.

"He told you about him being my queen, then?"

"Oh yes, he told me _everything_."

I groaned, as I knew that the male would find some way to be on my case about this, if he got us together, for as long as I lived.

"Please don't say that Han-"

"She knows."

"Fuck."

Erwin chuckled, looking around the room, at all the fancy dresses and gowns.

"I was thinking, about the ball you're hosting."

"What about it."

"What if.. Nevermind, it should be a surprise."

"Ugh, please don't make it too tragic, I'm sick of all these new changes, I just want to go back to being poor and living with Levi."

"Maybe not poor..." he murmured, so quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear, but I could make out the words he said quite clearly.

My eyebrows furrowed together as he strolled back out, patting my shoulder, then leaving me alone once more. The chill that had never been here before now swept over me, maybe it was because she wasn't here to warm this room up, make it feel like home. Although I'd never call this place home, it was as close as any had been, but now I didn't want it to be my home, painful memories of the girl came up whenever I'd look at her sister, or her, or Oluo's picture.

If life was to keep throwing me deaths along the way, I'd have to live up to it and stop crying over everyone that I had thought that I had hated. I guess not as much as I had once thought, for once someone was dead, you realize how much you've taken them for granted.

My fists curled up in anger, as they soon found the wall, creating a dent in the plaster.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, Petra, Oluo, dad, Levi.."

I slid down the wall, my back facing it as I curled up in a ball, trying to keep the water flowing from my eyes out, but to no success.

_'It's been a while since my king as left to run the world, ruling over the kingdom like he had never wanted. If you ever get to see him, once he's been coroneted, please tell him that his queen will always wait for him, to the end of the world, until he might come back for him. And if you ever get the chance to see him, tell him that I'm missing him, my Bright Eyes.'_

"I'm sorry, Levi, I let you go." gentle sobbing took me to sleep, as I hugged the wall, wanting to disappear from existence. Everything had gone downhill once I had been here, a week without seeing any familiar faces, only Erwin.

_'Tell him that I'll wait.'_

"I'll come find you, my beautiful queen, Levi, I'll find you again."

_'I love my beautiful king.'_

My eyes closed for the night, the darkness enveloping me. Soft whispers came from the hallway, but I paid no heed as I wanted to sleep, I wanted the darkness to take me away forever, but then I'd never be able to see my queen again.

Two people entered the room, one picking me up, and returning my sleeping self to my bedroom. The same one that I had left five years ago, not a thing had moved.

The warmth had spread all over me as a blanket was laid on top of me, sending me to a blissful sleep, and, despite my sadness, I felt Petra, my mom, and my dad, all looking out for Levi and me. I knew Isabel has missed her brother when she decided to die, to make things better for Levi. I had put the puzzle together a while back, but I didn't want to accept the fact that both of whom I loved had lost a sister that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is short, but I didn't have much time to do this, I had to go shopping for my friend's birthday (I'm obviously going to forget once I should actually give it to her) but here's a short chapter, I do like how it came out, though.  
> Comments are always welcome! Tell me how I could improve my writing, always appreciated.


	8. We're all fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally written and rewritten this chapter five times, I can't think of any good chapter filler ideas, waiting for the ball *cough cough* Levi won't be there *cough cough* Look up some of the flowers I mention, I thought they were clean and set the mood perfectly. (If you don't already know what they look like.)
> 
> Also, someone please tell me another word for suit, like in royalty, I absolutely cannot pull it out of my stupid mind, if there is anything.
> 
> Same goes for the italics in the chapter as the last one.

There were flowers blossoming through the gardens around the edge of the castle.

I thought of how Levi had promised the he'd watch me turn twenty-one, and I hoped from a part of my soul that had yet to be crushed that it would still happen, maybe because I loved the way he'd write about me secretly, how he'd get angry over my fussing about him being too clean, or times when we were intimate, he'd usually break from his cold façade and become shy or a blushing mess. Or maybe it was just because I loved him, everything about him, no matter what he could do to try to change that.

Out the back door from the castle, it led out to a small patio, then leading into a lovely, and might I add, massive, garden, filled with now blossoming cherry trees, a variety of flowers to add, and a couple of small fountains, leaping up with flowing water. It was all very beautiful, but I really was seeing things masked with sadness, no matter who I looked at, or what I tried to do to fix that.

White cobblestone filled the pathways, spreading out in three forks, with additional magnolia trees at each split, followed by dogwood flowers, it created the illusion of happiness, when there never was any to start with. I guess I had to give it to the gardeners at the castle, they were definitely worth the expense.

There was no sound filling the air, no children playing at night in the middle of district F's dirt filled, cobblestone roads. This was much different, it was silent, a creepy silence.

I missed out dirt poor lives, they were happy then, no worries of leading the world then, and no problems on our shoulders. I just hoped that Erwin would find some way for us to meet once more, whether it being in a few years, or a decade, I'd wait.

If you looked closely enough, there were dragonflies floating around, hiding within the overgrow and the massive branches.

All the staff were taking their lunch break, I didn't mind, since I had gotten familiarized with then soon after I came here. Most of them were nice, and some, not so surprisingly, didn't want anything to do with me, since I had killed two of their companions. But they should've known that they would have been risking their lives to retrieve me, they did volunteer, after all. And, to add to the risks, I wasn't quite thinking about what the two had back home, what and who they still could love. Maybe that's why I hadn't retired as soon as I should have.

People got hurt either way.

When my new royal dresser came to my room earlier today, he had said that it was mandatory for the prince, or royalty high enough status to be served and waited hand and foot on, to wear either a suit or the dress code, of which I chose neither.

They were too uncomfortable, always forcing you to stay stiff and upright, while you shed a painful smile, trying to hide the obvious un-comfort.

My coronation was now only two weeks away, with my ball being a few days. The dressers that had taken the place of my dead friend had already gotten an outfit together. I remember it slightly, colored white with golden stripes trim lining around the edges. In all honestly, I wouldn't want to wear it, although I knew I was going to have to, just because being royalty wasn't something I had actually felt and been since five years.

I just needed more time, I kept reminding myself. It would be something I could readapt into, filling my promised position of ruling the kingdom, something I was already very reluctant about.

So here I was, shoved inside a tight ass suit, trying my best not to cry as I watched everything come to life around me, while time passed by too quickly.

Every night, I'd think of Levi, so I wouldn't forget his face, or his voice, or the occasional smiles he sent me. I just wished that I could see everything that I loved about him in person, not from a faded and distorted memory.

But no matter how long it would be, I would never forget that voice that person who had lured me in by the words he could and had written on a single piece of paper, or the lips that tasted and felt so right on my own, locked together for eternity. The mask of the person I thought that I once knew, only to be surprised with another hidden secret, or another genuine smile.

For now, though, until my coronation, all of my dreams and hopes would just have to wait, until I could announce my queen to the people I'd be taking control of, bearing any burdens on my own shoulders.

The sun was early to rise, but still only halfway up the sky, not a cloud in sight. I wanted to be able to just forget about everything, just for a second, and admire the outdoors while I fell asleep on the cold stone benches, but for now, that would have to wait.

I had received a letter from Jean earlier today, and he was doing fine. I was slightly glad that my enemy was still alive, just slightly.

_'The only good thing about keeping Eyebrows around is that he's finally going to do something about my king. I'm going to go to the ball he's hosting, all of Eyebrow's idea, and surprise him there, as long as Bat Eyes doesn't ruin it for me, telling Bright Eyes about my appearance. But either way, he's probably going to be happy, I hope, and then we'll dance the night away, forgetting others' glances as we kiss at midnight, too romantic, I know, but I just am imagining these things, so give me a little credit.'_

When Jean had said he found a guy that he liked, a lot, and was in the same squad as him, I almost could feel happy for the horse he is, although I'd never admit it.

_'Maybe, after a couple weeks of being at the castle, I'll ask him to marry me, like we always planned on, ever since my hand slipped earlier. He had read that, by the way.'_

His name was Marco, and Jean made him out to be the nicest person there, he helped keep everyone calm in a sudden panic.

_'And then we can deal with what everyone else thinks about us later, but first, I need to see him once more, in five days. I don't have anything to wear, but Eyebrows knows of a good and cheap place we could look. So, if you read this, make sure to look out for me.'_

I wish that we could just kiss again, or hold each other at night, when the garden's lights came on, leaving us in a quiet and secluded area, all alone, laughing or just simply talking our minds off.

_'I'm going to stop the story here, but I'm sure everyone will soon know the ending, as it is still to happen. And if you watch out for it, you might just witness our love story.'_

I wonder how everyone else, the staff here, the people who are arranging everything, will take it that I'm gay and already have a boyfriend. Now that I think about it, I've only just called Levi my queen, never a boyfriend. Then again, we never actually went on a real date, but I'd change that soon enough.

_'I wonder how everyone will accept the fact that I have a boyfriend, and that person may just be the one to change everything, one step at a time.'_

I'll change this world for the better someday, once I have my queen ruling right beside me, leading this world to the victory it had been waiting for, for a possible millennium.

_'I love my Bright Eyes.'_

-

My suit was hanging on the opposite wall, and one of the workers here, her name Sasha, helped dress me up, lining layer and layers of makeup on my face, trying to keep it the right shade while preserving its natural glow. The ball was to be held in five hours, yet I wouldn't go. Or maybe I would.

I suppose it would all depend on the next five hours' events that come.

"Okay, handsome, go look." Sasha playfully shoved me into the other room where there was a mirror to look from.

My eyes faltered when I saw the new me, it was so different, because beforehand, I'd never wear makeup or get dressed in anything fancy to impress anyone, even my queen.

My cheekbones were lifted, while the makeup preserved the natural tan of my skin, it definitely made me a different person altogether.

"Are you sure about this?"

She patted my head, smiling, "Of course, now go get some relaxation before the ball."

"O-okay." I was then thrown out of the dressing room, back into another small room, dark and cold.

There was nothing decorating the walls except dried paint from years ago, but there was a man with his back resting on the wall, arms crossed. His face was turned downward so I couldn't make out any features, no help from the lack of light.

"Somebody once said," my breath hitched, while I gazed at the man in front of me, "that if they were ever to become king, they'd need a queen."

"Y-you-"

"So, my king, please take me as your queen again," the shorter man looked up, his piercing gray eyes staring right through me, as his face wasn't as stern as it had been when I first came to him; it was filled with happiness, "Eren."

"Levi," the raven jumped into my open arms, squeezing me so tightly that I thought he'd never let go, "I missed you so damn much."

Soft racking of his chest was heard, and I felt warm tears stream out from the corners of my eyes. Too bad my makeup was getting messed up.

Instead of prying my mouth open to talk to Levi, I pulled him away from my chest and pulled him higher so that his lips were connected with mine, time stopping for us lovers. The electricity from previous months with him, all of it came back, and not a bit less jittery. I could still feel the initial passion, along with new caring and fondness, because my queen was back.

"How did you get here?" once we were both done crying and making up for the lost nights and days, I asked him.

"Erwin." I hummed in response, since Erwin had visited me recently, and said some suspicious things.

Of course he would have set this up, it was just something only he'd do for fools like us. And everyone in the castle was in on it, they all knew, for what good would Petra's sacrifice to save my lover have done if we were separated once more? Exactly, that's why they did it, because they actually care about other's choices and how it should affect the future, whether it should be for the better or worse.

I had known most of the staff from when I was a kid, but had never paid much attention to them, although they managed to save my ass on many occasions, but we don't need to think about how much they're going to nag me about 'paying them back' because I owe them one. I owe them more than my life is worth. At least now I knew some who accepted Levi and my relationship together, so I suppose that's one step.

"I love you, goddammit, so please don't leave again." I looked down at the bundle of Levi that had ceased his shaking and now hugged my waist, burying his face into my chest. It all felt so warm and comforting, like times when we would get days to ourselves away from Mikasa.

I had no idea to where she might be, but I had a good enough guess. She'd have to wait.

My arms intertwined with the male's, and we'd just stay like this until someone would rip us apart. We were both fools for looking over the people who cared about us, the one's who would take their lives for us, like they had done. We were all fools, if you asked me.

-

Bright lights shone in my eyes, while the crowd looked at the two of us; Levi seated next to me on the balcony that overlooked the large ballroom.

As Levi stood up, any extra whispers going through the crowd were silenced, but not by Levi's glare, but the fact hat he had pulled me with him, hugging my waist.

"As some of you should know, Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows set this all up, and only few will actually make sense of what I'm saying." a few cheers were heard, and I knew that Levi had indeed already published his story. "And for us," he looked up at me, his lips turning upward as we both smiled, "we'll be fine, my Bright Eyes and I." when he stopped, everyone shouted out at the same time, chanting my nickname over and over again.

"Seems you're much more popular than you thought." I said, looking at my lover while I caressed his cheek.

"Then they wouldn't mind if I did this to you." I was about to reply, but he cut me off by slamming his lips onto mine, earning as few coos from the people below while I pulled him closer to me by his waist. Apparently, we wouldn't need to worry about what everyone else thought, because we had everyone's support that we needed, and that's all I needed, along with my queen by my side.

When I pulled away, we both turned to face the rest of the people looking expectantly below us. I held Levi's hand up next to mine, "Everyone, meet my queen, Levi."

"Stupid Bright Eyes."

"Eren." I corrected him, and kissed him again before I had any time to rethink.

We sat, drinking from a small glass of wine while I was admiring Levi's every feature whenever the chance came, and I realized how special I really am to be able to love someone so beautiful in many ways as Levi. It was like a dream, all too good. I didn't deserve someone as great as him, but here I was, able to love my queen as much as he loved me.

"I love you, brat."

Jumping slightly, I smiled at Levi, "I love you too, my queen."

"Tch," tears were obviously welling up in the corners of Levi's eyes, but I wiped them away, "my love, my king."

Kissing once again, this time, everyone else was busy dancing with their lovers, talking and drinking. This ball was better than I could ever have wished for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but it's great that the king and queen are now back, right?


End file.
